1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, a multi-display system, and an image information generation method.
2. Related Art
A multi-display system (projection display system) of a previous type includes a plurality of display devices, e.g., projectors, each generate partial image information from any input original image information, and display a partial image based on the partial image information. The display devices then each display its own partial image so that an original image based on the original image information is displayed on a large-sized screen of the multi-display, system with high intensity and resolution. For example, refer to JP-A-2000-207247 (Patent Document 1).
With the technology of patent document 1, when a multi-display system is placed, a cascade connection is established among a computer device (hereinafter, referred to as PC) and all of the projectors. With such a cascade connection, based on a control signal sequentially provided by the PC, the projectors each recognize number data indicating the connection sequence, and volume data indicating how many projectors are connected. The number data and the volume data are stored in a number data memory and a volume data memory, respectively. When a person who is in charge of placement of the multi-display system makes a setting of processing requirements for each of the projectors through a setting screen displayed on a display section of the PC, the processing requirements are accordingly stored in a processing requirements memory of each of the projectors over a cable connecting the PC and the projectors. The processing requirements here are those correlated to the number data and the volume data, about an extraction area of the partial image and a scale ratio.
Using the provided original image information, the projectors then each search its own processing requirements memory for the processing requirements, i.e., the extraction area and the scale ratio, correlated to the number data and the volume data stored in the number data memory and the volume data memory, respectively. Under thus found and recognized processing requirements, the projectors each extract and extend the partial image information from the original image information so that a partial image is displayed.
With the technology of patent document 1, however, at the time of placement of the multi-display system, when a setting is made for projectors, i.e., how many projectors are connected with which connection sequence, there needs to establish a cascade connection among the PC and the projectors. For setting of the processing requirements, there also needs to go through a setting procedure on a setting screen displayed on the display section of the PC for every processor. That is, at the time of placement of the multi-display system, using the PC is a must, and the projectors cannot autonomously recognize information needed for generation of the partial image information. This thus complicates the operation setting, thereby resulting in a difficulty in constructing the multi-display system.